Welcome To Life As A Female
by PumpkinPieAndWhippedCream
Summary: Warning: contains genderbending, swearing, homosexual relationships, violence, sex, and may contain MPreg later. Kyle, Tweek, and Butters were going to be lab rats, but they were saved, and now they have to restart their lives. AU. Multiple pairings. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I have lots of ideas for fanfictions, this is my first time pursuing one. If you read, please review. That's all I ask.**

**Here goes.**

_**WARNING! This story contains violence, genderbending, sex, swearing, homosexual relationships, and may contain MPreg.**_

KYLE/KRISSIE

I wake up and open my eyes, but instead of seeing the ceiling of my bedroom in my house in Rhode Island, I see a grey tiled ceiling. I take in the rest of my surroundings and decide that I have never been in this place before. I get up to investigate, and when I stand I notice that I feel a bit shorter than usual; not by much, but still slightly noticeable. I see a door at the other end of the room, and open it to find a bathroom. I splash my face with water from the sink to wake myself up more and when I look up I notice that I don't look right.

In the mirror is a girl who looks like a female version of me. I look down at myself and instead of seeing my normal, flat chest; I see a pair of boobs from under my shirt.

Um, what kind of fucked up dream is this.

Worriedly, I grab my crotch, where my dick _should _be, only to find that _that _is gone too. I move a little deeper and—

_Oh god, THERE'S A HOLE! I HAVE A FUCKING VAGINA!_

Okay, Kyle, calm down, you're fine, this is just a dream, you'll wake up and you'll have the right body parts ands you'll be in your bedroom and everything will be fine.

"Ah hamburgers, you're a chick in my dream, too?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see my best friend Butters… who is also a chick…

"Okay, this is a fucked up dream," I think, though I say it out loud.

"W-well, I'm sorry Kyle. I'd stop dreaming about this if I knew how, but I can't figure it out. I already tried pinching myself," he, or, uh, she, replies. Wait, what?

"No, this is _my _dream, Butters. Not yours."

"**AHHHHHHH**!" screams someone from the other room, interrupting our conversation. We both run out of the bathroom to investigate. Sitting on the ground, off in a corner, is a female Tweek, my other best friend.

Butters and I look at each other, and he/she has a clear look of confusion etched on her face, as do I.

"Oh, good, you're all awake," I hear from behind me, turning to see a woman I don't recognize. She has long, black hair, thrown back sloppily with some sort of clip, and has deep brown eyes, and her bangs are long and cover one of them. She must be older than me, my guess is that she is in her mid 20s, she looks about 10 years older than me.

"Nice to meet you all, officially, my name is Emma Marx. Before you bombard me with questions, let me explain what's going on. You all were kidnapped by my father and used as his lab rats to see if his formula for sex change worked, and he was going to use you for more tests that would have ultimately led to your death. I rescued you from him and I brought you far away, though we can't go to the government about his matter, because my father is working for the government. No one knows you're gone because they cloned you and your clones have taken your place in your normal lives. You will now be starting your lives here, in South Park, Colorado, until I can find a way to get you all back to normal and into your regular lives. Kyle Broflovski, you are now Kristina Westley, Tweek Tweak, you will now go by Tara Westley, and Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, you will go Laura Westley. When you all were young I adopted you and have been raising you since. I will be Emma Westley. You used to live in Nashua, New Hampshire, but you all were homeschooled so you didn't really know anyone. Any questions?"

Holy shit. This is a lot to take in at once.

THUD

And Tweek just fainted

…

I mean, Tara.

**Okay, short intro, but it starts the story and explains everything.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the review**_ **xXCookieDoughXx**

_**Chapter 2 has been brought!**_

_Italics=flashback_

TWEEK/TARA POV

_I'm walking home from the movies with my best friends Kyle and Butters._

"_That movie was awesome!" Kyle exclaims._

"_I-I don't know. It was pretty s-scary," Butters replies._

"_GAH! I don't know if it's safe to be walking home right now! What if we get raped?" I screech._

"_We'll be fine Tweek. But be quiet, you're drawing too much attention to us."_

_We continue a brief conversation before I hear a thud and see Kyle and Butters both drop to the ground. Only then do I notice a man, probably in his mid 60s, holding a baseball bat, and a large white van pulled up on the side of the road with the back open._

_I faint._

… ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_DAD! I don't care what the fucking government says! You can't just kidnap a bunch of teenage boys and turn them into chicks and other weird creatures! They aren't lab rats! They're human beings!" I hear a voice scream. I open my eyes to see a blonde haired, blue eyed woman and the same old man from before, and I also notice that I am strapped to a cold metal table, and Kyle and Butters are next to me, and are…. Woman?_

"_Emma, sweetie, calm down, it's not like they be missed! I cloned them so that their families wouldn't worry about them!"_

"_Oh, right, because __**that **__makes it okay! Dad, you're a fucking lunatic! Let them go! Change them back and then let them go!"_

"_I can't do that Emma!"_

_The woman, who must be Emma, picks up a glass beaker, and holds it as if she's threatening to hit him with it._

"_Emma-Maria Gwendolyn Marx! Put that down!" he says, sounding more fearful than angry._

"_Fuck you!" She throws the beaker at his head, successfully knocking him out, before running in my direction. I pretend to be asleep, just in case, but I feel the straps be removed, and being carried to a different place, the backseat of a car, and being buckled in, Butters and Kyle put beside me._

… ... ... ... ... ... ...

I wake up and notice everyone is silent, so I decide to speak up.

"GAH! I re-m-member it. Him sneaking up on us, and I saw you and him arguing before you took us in a car and to here. I saw it. And you have the same voice and name, b-but, you look completely different. You were blonde and had blue eyes."

She smiles before reaching up and poking herself in the eye. When she does so, she pulls out a contact, revealing one blue iris.

"Like I said, my father is working for the government. I had to change my appearance so that if anyone knew that they were looking for me, I would be unrecognizable."

"Wait, so should we change our appearances too? Like our hair color and stuff?" Ky—er, Kristina, asks.

"No, because they can bullshit a reason they need to find me, but if they choose to publicize any of this, and your parents see female versions of you, along with everyone else you knew, they'll wonder what's up. With me, they can just say I'm guilty for a completely different crime, and they'll just expect to find you when they find me," she explains.

We don't say anything else, so she speaks again.

"Now, you guys are just dressed in the clothes I rescued you in, but I bought you each one outfit so that we could go out and buy more things for you, things that you think suit you. But you will have to act and dress like girls," she says, handing us each a stack of clothes. "Put these on, call for me if you need help. Once you guys are done, we'll fix your hair and teach you how to use makeup. Because, honestly, nearly every girl in high school wears at least some makeup, no matter how simple," she states, before quickly adding, "Oh, and let me know if any of you are bleeding… you know… down there…"

I run off to the bathroom to change, struggling with the clasp of my bra, and finally getting it on and pulling on my shirt, which is weird feeling, different than my usually button down shirts. After, I go to pull on the underwear, which feel way different than boxers, before remembering what she said about bleeding. I pull back down the panties and see that, yes, they now do have some red on them… Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!

"AHHHHH!"

BUTTERS/LAURA

I skip off, actually feeling somewhat comfortable in my girl form, and pull on the clothes given to me. I find myself wearing a turquoise, stylish jacket, and a pink scoop neck underneath, along with a black mini skirt, and pink tights. I slip on a pair of turquoise uggs that are handed to me.

I love this outfit. Turning to see the mirror, I start to brush my hair with the hair brush there, finding it falling neatly to my shoulder blades in pin straight strands of blonde. I take a pink headband and use it to pull my hair out of my face, and turn to grab the makeup bag labeled with my new name, Laura, on it, beginning to apply light pink eyeshadow, mascara, and a bit of clear lipgloss.

Yes, I know how to put on makeup.

Moving on… I finish applying my makeup when I hear a scream from a different room.

"Oh my, Tweek must have his, or, um, her, period," I think aloud.

… ... ... ... ... ... ...

KYLE/KRISSIE

I begin to pull on my bra and immediately find myself lost. "Um, Emma? Can you help me?"

"What? Oh, sure," she says, smiling at me before helping me with the clasp, and then handing me the shirt, just a simple dark green v neck shirt.

"So, um, why'd you choose for my name to be Kristina?" I ask her, trying to start conversation with her as I pull on the rest of my clothes, and she begins to comb out my hair. I notice that she gave me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and an orange jacket, keeping my old jacket's original color, but a more feminine type. I also notice she gave me a woman's pair of my old shoes, green converse.

"Oh? Well, I always wanted my name to be Krissie, and I wanted to give you all names that started with the same letter as your old names so that they would be easier to remember, and I gave you that because it starts with a K too, and I changed it to Kristina so that when people asked what your full name was, you'd have one."

"Oh, really? In that case, I'll go by Krissie," I say her, smiling at her. She puts in a clip on one side to move some of my vicious curls out of my face, and then gives me a short lesson on the makeup she thinks would work for me, when we hear a scream in another room.

Oh, god, what happened to Tweek?

_**Reviews make me write faster :)**_


End file.
